


Tomorrow There'll be More of Us!

by katiecat_oc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, jamilams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiecat_oc/pseuds/katiecat_oc
Summary: Yeah, life was good. Spending the days cramming as much information into his brain as he could and the nights with John. Alex wasn't about to jeopardize that forThomas Jeffersonof all people.OrAlexander being a polyamorous and also gay disaster for the entire fic until he finally gets what he wants
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Kudos: 4





	Tomorrow There'll be More of Us!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: for some reason I've decided to spoil The Babysitter on Netflix for y'all so if you like cheesy horror movies and haven't seen The Babysitter, um, yeah. Spoiler alert.

Alex frowned. He'd been doing it a lot lately, now that school had started back up and he had so much work to do, and John was constantly telling him that the wind was going to change direction and he'd be stuck like that. Alex would just contort his face into an even more grotesque position, and John would sigh exhasparatedly and tell him "you're lucky that you're naturally cute, okay?"  
"Penny for your thoughts?" John asked, reaching across the library table and tapping Alex on the shoulder. Alex looked up from his notebook—covered in messy scribbles and tiny doodles, as usual—and yawned. "Believe it or not, I was thinking that you'd probably tell me that the wind was going to change direction soon," he said, and frowned again for good measure. John laughed.  
"Well, I mean, can you blame me? Call me superstitious but I don't want to have to look at that—" he gestured vaguely at Alex's face, "every time I look at you."  
Alex shoved his chair away from the desk indignantly. "Are you calling me _ugly_ , Laurens?" he scoffed. "Me, of all people?"  
John sighed and buried his face in his hands. "No, Alex, I'm saying that you're too pretty to ruin your face by scowling all the time," he answered. "I think you're the most beautiful human being to ever grace this planet."  
Alex nodded in agreement. "I am hot, aren't I," he answered smugly. He slammed his notebook shut and locked eyes with John, raising his eyebrows suggestively. John, bless his soul, looked back at him in confusion. _Dios mios_ , this man complained about his reputation for being a sweet, innocent baby and then plowed past any hints Alex dropped, and at this point they were practically piled up around him.  
Alex made his way around the table and straddled John, wrapping his arms around John's neck and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. John smiled and pecked Alex on the lips, then pulled away. "Want to go back to the apartment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Alex shoved John's shoulders and grinned. "Yeah, finally? I've been dropping hints all afternoon." John clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh.  
"No, you're kidding, right? I'm so sorry, Alex," he snorted. Alex felt his cheeks start burning and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. The things that John's laugh could do to him...  
"Let's go," Alex said quickly, hopping off John's lap and trying to drag him up. John grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, picking Alex's books and pens up with him.  
They headed back to their apartment and slumped down on Alex's bed. They usually ended up sleeping in Alex's room because John's room was closer to their roommates', a recently engaged couple who were still riding the high of the engagement and, honestly, nobody wants to hear the shit that Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette got up to in the bedroom. In the last week or so, however, it seemed like they had calmed down a bit, enough that Hercules had started baking again and Lafayette was throwing himself back into his studies as a nuclear physicist.  
Alex had just settled his head into the comfortable space just under John's collarbone when Herc knocked loudly on the door. "I'm coming in with tasters whether ye like it or not, so ye'd better be decent," he all but bellowed, Irish accent curling around the words pleasantly.  
Alex leaped off the bed and threw the door open, leaning out dramatically and sniffing. "It smells awesome," he grinned. "What are they?"  
Herc was holding a plate of what looked like brownies but had a suspiciously reddish-brown tinge. He grinned and walked in, setting the plate down on Alex's desk. "Beetroot brownies. Not to toot my own horn, but they're the tastiest thing either of ye will ever eat." John coughed pointedly and walked over to try one.  
John took a bite and chewed thoughfully. "Yeah, all right, these are amazing," he admitted, holding the brownie out to Alex. Herc nodded along smugly.  
Alex nibbled the brownie and furrowed his brow. "Herc, are you sure these have beetroot in them? I can't taste it at all," he said.  
Herc sighed and pinched his nose. "That's the point, Hamilton, they're not supposed to taste like a feckin' _salad_. It just makes them healthier."  
Alex grinned. "Ah. Well, you've outdone yourself, mate. These are delicious." A door slammed shut somewhere in the apartment and Lafayette stormed in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Herc's eyes widened briefly and his cheeks flushed red, then he looked away. You'd think that he'd be less fazed since they were to be married next summer, but Herc was a horny 13 year old at heart, who couldn't even look at his "crush" (fiancé) without getting a boner, let alone look at him _naked_.  
Alex couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped him, even though John's laugh did exactly the same thing to him. Ah, love. "Hercules, I love you, but I might have to call off the engagement if you keep feeding these rats before me," Lafayette whined. "Hey, _Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette_ ," Alex said, holding the brownie out. "It'll probably pale in comparison to something your _private chef_ would cook up, but it's pretty good." Ever since they had learned how insanely rich Lafayette was, in both money and middle names, Alex wouldn't let it go. Jabs like that flew out of his mouth on the daily.  
Lafayette chuckled snarkily. "Very funny, Alexander. At least I don't have to mooch off of my fiancé's cooking every day." That was how Lafayette showed his love, lavishly sprinkling every conversation he held with "my fiancé" and "my future husband". Herc and Lafayette's relationship was so cute that it almost made Alex's teeth hurt. He wanted something like that with John one day. Alex laughed loudly. "Ah, you love me anyway, _mon amie_. Anyway, who else would you speak French with?"  
Lafayette rolled his eyes and stuffed the brownie into his mouth. "Mm, this is amazing, _mi amour_ ," he mumbled, mouth full. He leaned up and kissed Herc's cheek, then left the room, leaving a trail of wet footprints in his wake.  
"Ye can keep the brownies if ye want," Herc said, then closed the door and, from the sound of it, headed off to find Lafayette.  
Alex felt John's arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. "Wanna watch something?" John asked, and rested his chin on Alex's head. Alex looked up and John pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Yeah, let's go," Alex grinned. He pulled out John's laptop from the bag and typed in the password, then pulled up the Netflix account that the four of them shared. "What should we watch?"  
John flopped down on Alex's bed with a brownie in his hand. "Will we finish _The Babysitter_?"  
Alex shuddered. "Ugh, god no. I'll have nightmares again." John shrugged.  
"Then you'll just have to climb into bed with me, hmm?" Alex couldn't help the surprised chuckle that erupted from him.  
"Sneaky bastard. Alright, fine." He walked over and lay down next to John, pressed play and immediately shut his eyes. John straightened up and wrapped his arm around Alex, resting a hand on his chest. "What're you doing, babe?" Alex shook his head and pursed his lips.  
"From what I remember, that Samuel guy just died and I don't want to see all the blood." John kissed Alex's head.  
"You're adorable, you know that? The blood's gone now, don't worry."  
Alex opened his eyes hesitantly... just in time to see _blood, lots of it_ , spraying some dude in the face. He shrieked and buried his head in John's neck. "Liar!" he yelled, ignoring the pesky urge to bite all of the freckles on John's throat. "I hate you!" Alex wrapped his arms and legs around John's torso grumpily, feeling John's chest expand with laughter.  
They stayed like that for a good long while, John watching the movie and Alex peeking out every now and then but whipping back around whenever the music got too dramatic. Finally John moved Alex so that he could shut the laptop off, then lay back down and pulled Alex on top of him. Alex was once again struck by how beautiful John was. "I want to kiss your freckles," Alex breathed.  
John coughed out a laugh. "Sorry, what?"  
"You heard me. One of these days I'm gonna wake up extra early and I'm gonna spend as long as I can just kissing as many of your freckles as possible."  
John chuckled. "Baby, I love you, but don't you have anything better to do with your time?"  
Alex pursed his lips thoughtfully, then shook his head. "Nope. I've made up my mind, so prepare for being showered with lots and lots of kisses pretty soon."  
John craned his head up and pressed a lingering kiss to Alex's lips. "I'm not complaining," he mumbled. Alex's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss, slotting his mouth comfortably against John's. John's fingers threaded through Alex's loose curls and he cupped Alex's neck with his palm. Alex huffed out a breath from his nose and ground against his boyfriend, running his hands along the soft fabric of John's shirt. John had just reached up to pull Alex's shirt off when the door banged open and Lafayette flew in, hair wild and neck stained with deep red and purple hickeys. Alex flung himself out of John's grasp and covered his eyes dramatically.  
"Get out of here," Alex yelled.  
"No, I need your help," Lafayette babbled. "I have a presentation tomorrow and I have to get rid of these, what should I do?" John sighed and crossed over to Alex's closet in the corner of the room.  
"Hey, baby, do you have any turtlenecks?" he asked.  
Alex scoffed. "Uh, yeah, but I _swear_ , Gilbert du Motie—"  
"Don't finish that sentence," Lafayette interrupted. "Can I borrow one?"  
Alex nodded reluctantly and went over to find one. After rooting around for a while he found an old navy one that he rarely wore anymore, but he still made a big show of handing it over and turning away to bury his face in John's shoulder.  
John sighed but wrapped his arms around Alex's waist anyway.  
"Thank you, _mon amie_ ," Lafayette said breathily. "You have literally saved my life now."  
"I know," Alex said grimly. "You'd better bring that back once the hickeys fade."  
Lafayette nodded. "Of course! And as a thank you..." he glared and raised his voice, presumably so that Herc would hear, "I will _bring you my darling future husband's head on a platter_."  
"I said sorry!" Herc roared, voice reverberating through the apartment.  
Lafayette rolled his eyes. " _Oui_ , but these things are still here, are they not? Bastard," he yelled back.  
Alex grinned and ushered Lafayette out. "Right, that's it. Go find him and kiss and make up or whatever."  
Poor Lafayette was all but shoved through the door and Alex slammed it shut, whirling around and raising his eyebrows suggestively at John. "Where were we?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two lines in there that I'm so proud of, the "describing Herc as a horny 13 year old" one and the "Lafayette being rich in both money and middle names" one.  
> I don't know exactly how long I'll keep going with this fic but if you like it so far, please consider dropping a comment! It won't take long but it will absolutely make my day.  
> Thank you!!!


End file.
